The Bladeshift War
The Bladeshift War is currently still in progress. (It's going to be forever, because it is the core event for this wikia.) It is a battle between the Cybernation Empire and the Rogues. Note: This will also be the timeline for the wikia. The Start In the distant future, the Power Suit (also called Battle Suit or Bladeshifter Suit) was invented. They were used in warfare and private third-parties. One day, a group of individuals who called themselves Rogues appeared. These attacked the Cybernation Empire, sparking a giant war between the two forces. Sometime during the war, the Rogues found technology allowing them to steal suits and merge them with their own suits. As both forces fight, people started taking sides... Until a third faction, Team Rainbow rose to power. The third faction was a game changer, taking away the control the Rogues had and lifting the stress the Cybernation had. At the moment, a stalemate is ongoing. Cybernation The Cybernation was created when several nations decided to merge into one large empire. They control most of the world, and believe the Rogues are trying to usurp their power. Their leader, Emperor Cavetta, has put most of his effort in ending the Rogues. (Propaganda for the Cybernation) JOIN THE CYBERNATION ARMY RIGHT NOW! THE ROGUES ARE TRYING TO OVERTHROW US AND CAUSE CHAOS! EARN FAME, MONEY AND MUCH MORE AS WE DEFEAT THE ROGUES! JOIN NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! (I just decided to add this) Rogues The Rogues are a group that defies the Cybernation. They believe that they are corrupt, and are trying to destroy them. Their leader is Void. (Propaganda for the Rogues) Sooo... You know what the Cybernation does. And you want to end them. Join us. We will destroy the Cybernation and free the world. You know what to do. We will be waiting. (I don't know why I added this as well) Team Rainbow A mysterious third faction that makes extensive use of the LIFELINE line of Bladeshifter suits. They are all trained to peak human condition, and fully equipped to take on Bladeshifters of both sides. Less than a hundred civillians worldwide know about Rainbow, let alone any of their agent's real names. (The Cybernation's monologue on Team Rainbow. Circa 2074) "I call you here today because we are facing dire circumstances. Our intelligence has confirmed the existence of a new threat unlike any that our glorious nation has seen before. This organization has the ability to carry out attacks (Interfere with the Cybernation's operations) any where in the world, and are highly lethal and indiscriminate of age, religion or nationality. The potential loss of human life and our empire's hold upon the world, in addition with the Rogue threat is substantial and must not be ignored any longer. These heathens are the very example of an unknown quantity, and our only choice is to meet force with force. As of this moment, we regard this faction as Team Rainbow, and are assigning a priority to them: Kill On Sight. Thank you for your attention." (Void's monologue on Team Rainbow) Timeline (Main Continuity) The main continuity of the Bladeshift Wiki. It focuses around the bulk of the war, clashes over territory, History of Bladeshifter Use, and whatever happened in downtown Tokyo (Which stems to the Blast and Atlas Continuity, which is like Roadrunner and Will E. Coyote, but more explosive) # First known prototype Bladeshifter built in 2031 by GAIA Corp # Bladeshifter Design perfected in 2034 # First use in construction. Successful, protecting many workers from accidents that would normally be fatal. # Vinson Dynamics buys the Bladeshifter from GAIA Corp # Bladeshifters weaponized, first test successful # US Armed Forces begin using the Bladeshifter suits # Bladeshifters gain popularity and pretty soon high-ranking soldiers are using them # The Cybernation begins taking hold of businesses, legal counties, military, all kinds of crap. # Smugglers in Egypt get ahold of Bladeshifter Parts, and begin assembling the earliest known non-cybernation affiliated suit. # Void mysteriously arrives, and begins to build the Rogues up. # First known rogue attack is on a Frigate Craft moving suits, parts and rations between Korosinia and Earth. Cybernation dismisses it as an issue with one of the Charger class suits. # Rogues assault the Smuggler Cartels in Egypt for more parts and weapons, creating the Battle Of Egypt. Slightly catches the Cybernation's eye. # Blast and Quake battle Slash, a Rogue. # Atlas's location is leaked, Blast attempts to apprehend them but is defeated. # Void and Windrider fight for mysterious reasons. # Team Rainbow's presence becomes known and regarded as both a Rogue threat and a Cybernation threat, creating a 3-way combat zone. # After Amp leaks the location of a Rogue base, the Cybernation assaults the place, destroying it. However, as they leave, they are ambushed. Soaker is heavily injured, while Amp is knocked out. Echo proceeds to attack Graviton after he tries to send a message. (Full details unknown at this point) # Gunslinger is attacked by his former partner, Deathwalker. Timeline (Icewalker Continuity) The Icewalker Continuity is a mature and rather dark version of the Bladeshift War. In it, a Cybernation Soldier known as Icewalker, rendered mute by a rogue named Black Shuck, journeys around the world, assaulting Rogue Outposts and seizing captured Territories under the guise of liberation. In actuality Icewalker is hunting for Black Shuck to make him pay for stealing his voice. Unless your comfy with DOOM levels of gore you probably should not be reading the Icewalker Continuity. Timeline (Planetary Continuity) Timeline (Blast and Atlas Continuity) A Rather humorous timeline, the Blast and Atlas continuity is like Roadrunner and Will E. Coyote for adults. Timeline (Gunslinger and Deathwalker Continuity) This continuity focuses on Gunslinger and Deathwalker, two former bounty hunters who worked together. After a virus mutated Deathwalker's cells, Deathwalker blames Gunslinger for his condition. They fight in various locations and various times, as Deathwalker tries to exact revenge. Both characters and the timeline are based off of Soldier 76/Lex and Reaper/Androxus from Overwatch and Paladins, respectively. Major Events * Forest Massacre * Battle of Fort Salvador * Battle for Egypt * The Chicago Situation Category:Browse Category:Events